


Cast Diaries

by Thuri



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little visual that wouldn't leave me alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast Diaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



So it's this whole scene, really, and I'm getting it from the POV of Bradley's camera. We see Colin, lying back in bed, eyes focused above the lens. He's talking, and his voice is audible, but indistinct. Bradley answers, and the camera moves, panning down the long lines of Colin's legs, then back up, catching the light that's sunk into his hair, bright morning sun turning the bed into a mess of white and gold and cream. Colin's unshaven, his hair's a mess, and the light's gilding him, picking out individual hairs on his arms, his legs, around his cock. He's soft, this isn't sexual, they're just in bed together.

The camera moves again, focusing in on Colin's grin, and he laughs at something Bradley is saying, before reaching out. The camera jiggles, slightly, and Colin's grin fades, just a little, before we can see his leg move. The camera slews to the side, and Bradley lets out a yelp--he's been poked in the ribs by Colin's foot. The camera steadies, again, catching a mischievous grin from Colin. There's a sudden explosion of golden skin and white sheets, and the shot and focus go wild for a long moment, before finally steadying again, at an angle, where we can see Colin and Bradley now lying on the bed together, Bradley pinned down as Colin kisses him, deeply. Their faces are almost out of the frame, but you can see Bradley's hand on Colin's cheek, light catching and sparking on his ring.

They break apart, Bradley says something, Colin laughs, and then a hand comes over, fills the shot, and the camera goes dark.


End file.
